1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing device capable of executing both-side printing or both-side reading.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image processing devices capable of executing both-side printing or both-side reading have been widely used. For example, an image forming device includes a paper supply roller for supplying a sheet of paper in a paper supply tray, an image formation unit, a paper carrying path connecting the paper supply tray with the image formation unit, and a re-carrying path for carrying again the sheet of paper which has been subjected to top-face printing to the paper carrying path for back-face printing. In the image forming device, the paper supply roller is backed, during the back-face printing, from a position at which the paper supply roller supplies the sheet of paper in the paper supply tray so as to prevent the paper supply roller from hampering the paper carrying during the back-face printing.